User blog:Abbstagirl/Seddie
Seddie And Creddie: Facing The Facts Welcome to the first of (hopefully) many Blogs discussing Seddie and Creddie! But first, some info: #I am a Seddie shipper, but here I ship alone (meaning I will try not to be biased) #This is going to be focused on Seddie and Creddie, the two main Ships. #This page is going to be a speculation type thing about the two ships, and listing facts about them #I will do about one episode (or segment-y thing) every week, fortnight, or at least once a month, depending on the popularity of this. N.B: Not all of these are about Seddie and Creddie, some are just about one character but could still possibly affect a ship. This Week's Episode... iOMG!!! Since everyone is getting so excited about iOMG, I thought here would be a good place to start on my comparing. Only the promos are out so far, so I will most likely do another one of these after it has aired. So, without further ado... The Facts!!! Seddie: *In the beginning it says that Sam has never been much of a romantic. During this, it shows clips of Sam and Freddie. *In one of the promos, when Carly says "Sam's in love?" freddie goes "Mmhmm," and he has a pleased look on his face. *The song "Call me" is about love and whatnot, so that can related to Seddie :) *When Sam is on that mood detector thing, she looks emotionless, which could be her trying to hide her feelings from Freddie *On the promo when it is saying about Sam being in love, when it says "But you won't believe with who!" It shows, Freddie (Plausible), Gibby (He has a girlfriend so in the middle), and Brad (I'll get to him in the Creddie section.) *In one of the promos, when Sam and Freddie are having their one-on-one talk about LOOOOOVE, Sam is gazing at him intensely. MWAMWAMWAMWAMWA!!! (Kissing noises) *When it is doing the flickedy thing and showing all the characters, it shows Sam, then Freddie, then Carly. *When Carly is looking shock-horrored (lol), there is a "WWOOOHHH!!!" of a cheering audience, just like in iKiss. *Sam and Brad look at each other in confusion, not like they are in love. *When Freddie is saying all the stuff about "I know it's scary to put your feelings out there," and whatnot, he is probably talking about Sam. There are too many Seddie hints to list, but if you look carefully and see one please comment and I will add it to the post and credit your name :) Creddie: *When it seems that Sam and Freddie are kissing, Carly looks shocked, like she might be jealous. *When Carly says "I'm not coming back," Brad rocks forward on his toes and it seems like he is going to go towards Carly, hinting that he may not like Sam at all. *Carly is trying to convince Sam that she likes Brad, so then she can have Freddie all to herself! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! (Kidding, but it is a possibility :D) *Carly and Freddie both find it amusing that Sam is in love *Carly and freddie are both discussing the fact that she is in love, and are both encouraging her to admit that she loves Brad And those are all the Creddiehints I can find :) Thanks for reading, and please comment and look out for next week's blog! I will take requests, and please tell your friends! Thanks again!!!!!!!! :D ~~Abbie~~ Category:Blog posts